Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane
Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane season 2 #4: 12 Nov 2008 Current Issue :Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane season 2 #5: 10 Dec 2008 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. A new series starts in August 2008. Characters Main Characters *'Mary Jane Watson' - Our heroine. Once one of the most popular girls in school, Mary Jane has recently broken up with her boyfriend and is trying to find herself. She also harbors a secret crush on the super-hero Spider-Man. *'Liz Allen' - Mary Jane's best friend, although their relationship is somewhat strained since Liz's ex-boyfriend revealed his long-hidden feelings for Mary Jane. *'Harry Osborn' - Mary Jane's rich ex-boyfriend. *'Flash Thompson' - Popular jock. Liz Allen's ex-boyfriend. *'Peter Parker' - The nerdy but kind of nice and sweet boy next door. *'Spider-Man' - Friendly masked super-hero and object of Mary Jane's crush. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane season 2 #5 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane season 2 #4 Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane season 2 #3 Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane season 2 #2 Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane season 2 #1 Past Storylines Collections Digests *'Mary Jane, vol. 1: Circle of Friends' - Collects Mary Jane #1-4. "Whether she's going to school or hanging out with her friends at the Coffee Bean, Mary Jane Watson is always the life of the party. But what no one knows is that this gorgeous redhead's exuberant personality is a shell designed to make her forget about life's harsh realities. From her social life to her undying interest in becoming an actress to her crush on that costumed crime-fighter who swings along the New York City rooftops, it's clear that Mary Jane just wants to escape. Join MJ, Harry Osborn, Liz Allen, Flash Thompson and Harry's nerdy friend, Peter Parker, as they experience the thrilling highs and the crushing lows of high-school existance in this new teen drama." - WorldCat - ISBN 078511467X *'Mary Jane, vol. 2: Homecoming' - Collects Mary Jane: Homecoming #1-4. "After some bumps in the road, it seems MJ is finally over Spider-Man and excited to go to Homecoming with her boyfriend, Harry Osborn. But unless Harry's dad sees an improvement in his son's slipping grades, Harry can forget about ever seeing Mary Jane again. Add to this the fact that Liz Allen thinks best friend MJ and boyfriend Flash Thompson are fooling around behind her back, and you've got a recipe for the worst Homecoming ever." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117792 *'Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane, vol. 1: Super Crush' - Collects #1-5. "With her circle of friends and recent relationship left in disrepair, MJ is on the market once again! But who will she choose to be the next object of her affections: Peter Parker, her bookish-but-sweet tutor and newly-minted friend; or that dangerous, exciting crimefighter in red and blue tights, Spider-Man?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511954X *'Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane, vol. 2: The New Girl' - Collects #6-10. "There’s a new girl at Midtown High. Her name’s Gwen Stacy, and she has her sights set on Peter Parker! What’s a lovesick Mary Jane to do? Plus: Mary Jane Watson wasn’t always the girl she is today. How did she become the sort of person to push her problems away rather than face them? And how is it that Peter Parker, Spider-Man and Spidey’s origin itself all play pivotal roles?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122656 *'Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane, vol. 3: My Secret Life' - Collects #11-15. "You’ve watched Mary Jane’s life progress through her eyes, now take a look at her through the eyes of her supporting cast. What do they think of her, especially now that she’s...changed? And what does this change mean for her relationship with Peter Parker? Plus: Gwen Stacy has a problem with Peter, and MJ has a secret." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122664 Hardcovers *'Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane, vol. 1' - Collects #1-5, plus Mary Jane #1-4 & Mary Jane: Homecoming #1-4. "Whether she's going to school or hanging out with her friends at the Coffee Bean, Mary Jane Watson is always the center of attention. But what no one knows is that this gorgeous redhead's exuberant personality is a shell designed to make her forget about life's harsh realities. From her social life to her undying interest in becoming an actress to her crush on that costumed crime-fighter who swings along the New York City rooftops, it's clear Mary Jane just wants to escape. Join MJ, Harry Osborn, Liz Allen, Flash Thompson and Harry's nerdy friend, Peter Parker, as they experience the thrilling highs and the crushing lows of high-school existence in this electric teen drama!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126104 *'Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane, vol. 2' - Collects #6-20. "In 'The New Girl,' there's - well - a new girl at Midtown High. Her name's Gwen Stacy, and she has her sights set on Peter Parker! What's a lovesick Mary Jane to do? Plus: Mary Jane Watson wasn't always the girl she is today. How did she become the sort of person to push her problems away rather than face them? And how is it that Peter Parker, Spider-Man and Spidey's origin itself all play pivotal roles? See the birth of the greatest modern super hero like you've never seen it before! In 'My Secret Life,' take a look at Mary Jane through the eyes of her supporting cast. What do they think of her, especially now that she's... changed? And what does this change mean for her relationship with Peter Parker? Plus: Gwen Stacy has a problem with Peter, and MJ has a secret. And in 'Still Friends,' what's the story between Mary Jane and Peter in the aftermath of recent shocking revelations? Between Peter and Gwen? Between Liz and - Oh, who CARES?! Is that FIRESTAR?! What's the second most awesome redhead in the world got planned for Spidey this time? Well, we're sure not gonna tell you here!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130837 *'Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane: Sophomore Jinx' - Collects Season 2 #1-5. "It’s the beginning of a new high school year. MJ finally feels like she’s got her life in order. Good friends, good classes, good relationship with a certain Wall-Crawler... but is there someone behind the scenes that’s got it in for our rambunctious redhead?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130047 Trade Paperbacks *'Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane: The Real Thing' - Collects #1-3, plus Mary Jane #1-4 & Mary Jane: Homecoming #1-4. - *'Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane: The UNexpected Thing' - Collects #4-13. - - (forthcoming, October 2019) *'Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane: Sophomore Jinx' - Collects Season 2 #1-5. "As her sophomore year at Midtown High begins, the question is raised: 'Who is Mary Jane Watson?' A confident go-getter? Or a delusional dreamer? A humble, unassuming friend? Or a too-cool diva? A trend-setting role model? Or a dork whose popular days are on the wane? If you ever figure it out, let MJ know. Your guess is as good as hers!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130055 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Sean McKeever. Artist (#1-15): Takeshi Miyazawa. Artist (#16- ): David Hahn. Colorist: Christina Strain. Writer vol.2: Terry Moore. Artist vol. 2 (#1-5): Craig Rousseau. Colorist vol. 2 (#1-5): Guillem Marí. Publishing History Began publication in 2005. Two Mary Jane mini-series preceeded this ongoing. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 31 Jul 2008 - CCI: One on One with Terry Moore * 17 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080617-SMLMJ.html Terry Moore - Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane] * 13 Jun 2008 - Terry Moore Loves Spider-Man and Mary Jane * 14 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12992 Terry Moore talks Echo, Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane] * 25 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11700 Alphona takes on Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane] * 25 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=126746 Adrian Alphona Named New Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane Artist] * 13 Aug 2007 - David Hahn Loves Mary Jane * 30 Jul 2007 - SDCC: Terry Moore Panel * 15 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=116749 Heroes Con/WW Philly '07: Terry Moore on Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane] * 15 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10873 Terry Moore's New Paradise? Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane] * 10 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=96969 David Hahn on Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane] * 28 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9010 Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane And Sean McKeever, Too] * 21 Apr 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7139 Tangled Web Of Love: McKeever talks Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher Website *wikipedia:Spider-Man Loves Mary Jane *wikipedia:Mary Jane Watson *wikipedia:Spider-Man Category:Super-Hero Category:Romance Category:OEL Manga Category:Teen Drama